Bats And Howls- A Gin And Kokoa Fan Fic
by Scarlet199l
Summary: When kokoa is up to her usual self, skipping class, getting into mischief and fighting with the other students, she finds herself always running into a certain wolf who also only leads to more trouble. With building desires and sexual tension will the strange pairing find their way to romance?
1. Chapter 1

Okay so please note that this is my first fanfiction so try to be nice, I realise that some people won't ship it but I do and there are probably some who will know where I got the idea from and what not, just try it and if you don't like it just stop  
reading, there's no need for hate. I've written this because I haven't found a single Kokoa and Gin fanfiction so I decided to create one myself for the people like me that ship it. Any away please give feedback and tell me how I can improve also  
thanks for reading

Despite what the title says this isn't the first chapter ?


	2. Chapter one

The door of the club room slammed open startling the monsters inside making them stop what they were doing and glance towards the Now open door way. A petite figure stood at the door with fire in her eyes. Her red hair was flowing behind her in disarray  
which was unusual for the young vampire who usually had her hair in bunches. 

"GIN!" She roared out with an unknown rage. The elder wolf dropped the camera he was holding and looked to the girl startled. A small expression of fear flashed upon his face before he made a run for it out of the window with a swift jump. "GET BACK HERE  
/YOU MANGY WOLF! IM GOING TO SMASH YOUR CAMERA TO PIECES!" Kokoa screamed before gracefully jumping over the window ledge, her extremely short skirt fluttering upwards showing off her strawberry panties, to chase after the perverted wolf.

"What was that about" Moka wondered out loud still shocked by the scene that took place in the room only seconds ago.

"I bet Gin got a great panty shot with that new camera of his" Kurumu snickered before latching herself on Tsukune's arm. "You can always see my panties Tsukune" she purred in a seductive voice making the human boy blush brightly.

"BANG

The blue haired succubus dropped to the ground from a golden wash tub to the head.

"Shut up you dumb milk cow" Yukari called out before grabbing on to the arm Kurumu dropped. Suddenly the little witch fell to the ground from an ice kunai to the head.

"Don't touch my husband"a cool voice scolds as the snow girl appears from what seems to be thin air. The pink haired vampire seemed to just watch the group with a tired expression wondering if she should jump in and fight for the boy she lovesalso.

Out on the court yard loud crashes could be heard from the beatings a certain wolf was receiving from the spunky vampire.

"IM SORRY PLEASE STOP" gin pleaded as Kokoa continued pounding him into the ground.

"YOU DIRTY PERVERT!" Screamed the young girl as she kicked the wolf one last time before stoping to admire her work. She smirked smugly before turning to leave gin battered and bruised in the courtyard. Gin smiled slightly watching the young

vampire walk away. To him that picture of the girl was worth the beating he got from her. As he watched her walk away he admired the features of her behind, anticipating the next time he gets to see the girl in her Kokoa walked  
back in the club room, the group looked at her surprised at her calmness as she casually sat down and got on with her work. That mangy dog, what a pervert! She growled to herself almost silently. Suddenly the door opens again,

revealing the club president with a limp and various scratches and bruises, however his smile never faltered as his white teeth gleamed with an undetectable light source. His eyes were transfixed on the young girl who caused the minor injuries  
/all over his body, however there was no venom or resent in his eyes at all, he was looking at her with hunger as he admired her petite body. Kokoa looked up, sensing the wolfs gaze and shot him a hateful glare. All gin did in response was

wink at the young girl causing her to give a disgusted look in return making gin chuckle slightly and scratch the back of his head. The group watched the exchange with smug grins knowing that gin would be long dead before he could ever get

his paws on the red headed girl, well the girls did, Tsukune was still dazed from the lack of oxygen in Kurumu's breasts. However, soon they were into another argument about who was the human boys actual girlfriend and was once again completely  
/oblivious to the fact that they had a paper to write.

Kokoa was fuming at her desk from the level of disrespect the wolf gave her. From watching her you would think she was getting on with her work and writing an article for the schools news paper however she was actually thinking of how she

could make Gin suffer for the shots he got of her and how she would smash his camera to pieces if she ever saw him do that again.

On the other side of the room Gin was picking up in the work that all of his club mates seemed to lack. He couldn't help the small glances over to the young vampire who was furiously writing something down that he assumed was for the paper.

He also couldn't help but think of how attractive she was to him, especially when she was angry. He then looked over to Tsukune who was being pulled between the four girls whilst he tiredly tried to talk them into letting go. Gin wondered

what it was about Tsukune that all the girls loved and thought about what he had to do to get the girls to go crazy like that for him.

After the club had finished the group was walking toward the dorm rooms not so quietly. "Tsukune wants to spend the night with me, because let's face it why would he want to be with you small chested girls" that of course was from the one

and only Kurumu kurono who was now passionately holding Tsukune in her breasts whilst going off in a tangent about all the things she would do to him which was, lets face it far too much to be PG. suddenly Kurumu was on the floor with

an ice kunai to the head. "No. Tsukune would like to be with his wife. Now Tsukune, how many babies would you like?" A soft voice asked holding on to the dazed boys arm with a bashful smile. Moka attempted to pull Mizore off the boy as

Yukari grabbed his spare arm. "Just tell them Tsukune that you want to be with me and Moka tonight." The young witch says with thoughts that a girl of her age should never think of. "No Yukari Tsukune is going to spend the night with just

me" Moka cried out whilst still tugging at the snow maidens iron grip on the human boys arm. "Guys I think I'm gonna go to bed alone" Tsukune says timidly, getting completely ignored by his overzealous friends as the continued to argue.

Throughout all the commotion Kokoa was informing her pet bat kou her plan for Gin with a hushed voice so nobody else could hear.

"So what do you think?" She asked wondering what her familiar would think of it.

"Perfect miss Kokoa WEEE!" Kou says telling his master that he approves of the plan.

Gin watches Kokoa and her bat whisper to each other frantically and wonders what they could possibly be talking about.

Soon the group was at the dorm buildings and the four girls were still fighting about who would be spending the night with Tsukune. Kokoa turns to leave knowing not to wait for the other girls as this will take a while. However a strong

grip grabs her wrist freezing her in her tracks.

"Why don't I walk you to your room?" Gin asks in a seductive way as his hand wonders from her wrist to her behind by their own accord. Kokoa's face flushed as red as the hair from fury and embarrassment. Suddenly kou turns into a giant

hammer with a cute smiley face and crushes Gin into a crater in the ground, gaining everyone's attention.

"Never touch me again pervert!" Kokoa growls menacingly with kou still as a giant hammer in her hands. The young vampire turns back to the girls dorm and stomps to her room with more anger thought possible.

The group look toward the battered wolf pulling himself out of his personal crater, looking more injured than before. The group give him an accusing glare before he pulls himself up completely.

"Well night guys" Gin smiles showing his still perfect teeth before he hobbles off toward the boys dorm room.

From Kokoas room you could hear her taking her anger out on the furniture of her bedroom as she threw lamps, chairs and books at the walls, knowing that if she didn't get the anger out now she would be in an extra bad mood in the morning.

She threw stuff until she tired herself out and feel asleep thinking about the ways she could kill the perverted wolf.

In the boys dorm building Gin was also dreaming about the young girl. However they both seemed to be wearing a lot less.

The sun was up and Kokoa was tying her hair into bunches with her red ribbons whilst telling kou how she thought the school day would go today. She grabbed a tomato juice from her mini fridge and skipped outside ignoring the struggles

her sister and her friends went through every morning and walked toward the school, greeting ruby on the way in. She walks into her homeroom and receives multiple glares from girls she kept up with her tantrum last night. She glares

back making them all quiver away and avoid any eye contact with the unpredictable and violent vampire. And like that the school day started again.

The bell rang and it was time for Kokoas next lesson, however instead of going to class she walked aimlessly down corridors like usual. She never saw the point in going to lessons, it's not like she'd listen anyway. Suddenly she was pulled

into a room with a hand around her mouth and an arm around her waist.

"Shh it's me, Gin" the voice says not really reassuring the violent girl.

"That makes it worse!" She grows loudly before gins hand covers her mouth again.

"Shhh, do you want miss ririko to catch you skipping lesson do you?" He asks with a hushed voice. Kokoas eyes widen. Even she was scared of that woman's 'extra curricular activities'. She suddenly felt a hand touch her rear as her eyes

widen again with rage. Screams and crashes could be heard from the small room hiding the wolf and vampire... And not the screams gin wished for in his dreams. Only one word could be heard from the commotion,"PERVERT!"The door opens and out walks  
kokoa, fixing her bunches and stepping over gin giving him a direct view of her underwear.

"Stupid mangy wolf" kokoa growls before leaving gin once again battered and injured after trying to cop a feel.


	3. Chapter two

Kokoa was sitting at the cliff top looking down at the red waves crashing below her. Recently the thought of finding herself a mate had been on her mind, probably because of mokas insistent beliefs that Tsukune was hers. Kokoa sighed loudly annoyed atthe  
lack of strong candidates among the academy.

"Why do all the guys here have to be weak perverts?" She groans to herself once again thinking over the different possibilities of men that was pretty underwhelming.

A little further in the tree line lounged an older student flicking through the many lewd pictures on his camera and stopping at one of his latest shots. He looks at the red haired vampire in the picture wearing just her underwear and thigh high socks  
/as she changes back into her uniform from gymclass. Her hair was flowing down her back in the picture,and Gincouldn't help but be extremely attracted to the fiery girl. He flicked to the next picture and saw Kokoa looking straight  
at the camera with undeniablerage as she had caught him taking thepicture. The venom in the girls eyes turned the s-class wolfon massively. It seemed that she was the one girl he couldn't get out of his mind these days, purposely  
snapping pictures of her any chance he could. Gin looked overto the cliff to find the one girl he was thinking of sitting there with a can of tomato juice in one hand and a frustrated look on her face. Her red pigtails were blown back by the  
wind and to the wolf she was unmistakably beautiful. Gin felt himselfraise his camera and sneak a picture of Kokoa, a surprising gesture seeing as she was fully clothed with no pantiesto be seen. When Ginand Kokoa were in the confined  
space earlier Ginfelt serous want for the vampire with her body so close and squishedup against his, he couldn't help but make a move on her, grabbing her ass slightly,forgetting what punishment would come after that. Somehow he  
felt as if it was worth it and he would take any beatings just to be able to touch her. Gin tore his eyes

away from Kokoa and glanced at his camera deleting all of the pictures other than the ones of her before setting off towards his dorm room with a determined look in his eye.

Kokoa turned away from the sea and headed back to the dorm building, intending to miss the rest of school but show up to the news paper club to Finnish her work. Back at her dorm building she sees Gin walk into the boys dorm, surprised that he isn't in  
/class or at the club rooms she wonders to herself what he might be up too. After curiosity gets the better of her she quickly rushes in after him making sure to be stealthy and quiet so she isn't caught. The boys dorms had the same layout as the girls,however  
it smelt terribly of sweat and dirtiness. Kokoa scrunched up her nose in disgust but continued to followthe wolf silently to a room that she presumedis his. _Is this what Mizore feels like?_ Kokoa wonders silently to herself.

"You know you could get into serious trouble for being in here ya know" Ginturns round to find a shocked Kokoa a little behind him. His trademark grin planted on his face as he looks the young girl up and down taking a step toward her. "But I won't  
tell"he says grabbing her waist and pulling her towards him so she's flat against his well built body. Kokoas cheeks flare red, too shocked at the fact he caught her to move. Gin opens the door to his dorm room and pulls her inside with  
Kokoa suddenly thought that having Ginas a mate wouldn't be that bad.

Gin pushes her onto his bed gently and crawls on top of her bowing his head slightly to kiss her when...

CRASH!

Kokoa pushes himoff of her finally coming back to her senses with a large blush on her cheeks.

"P-PERVERT!" She shouts kicking him in the face and rushing out of his room as fast as she could. What was that? She asks herself silently before rushing into her own room. Did I want him to kiss me? She dismisses the idea immediately and puts it

all down to the shock of everything.

Gin sat on his dorm room floor in a daze letting his mind wander to what just happened between himself and the violent girl, thinking about how much he wanted her, more than anyone he's ever wanted. He remembers what he was doing before hissexy  
little vampire interrupted him and stands up to open his wardrobe, finding his stash of lewd pictures he takes a lighter out of his pocket and burns them one by one until there was none left. He left his dorm room and headed to the club roomwhere  
he would do the same to the pictures there.

The bell rang and Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari left their classroom and made their way to the club room, all the girls finding one way or another to hold onto their 'love' Tsukune.

"I can't wait to work on our news paper together my destined one, after that we can work on something else back at my room" Kurumu giggles, holding onto Tsukune's arm making sure to rub her large breasts against him as they walk.

"Kurumu, we're all working on the news paper together" Moka protests, holding onto Tsukune's other arm much like Kurumu's except for the indecent rubbing of her chest.

"Yeah Kurumu and afterwards Tsukune here is going to spend the night with me and Moka, isn't that right" Yukari declares clinging to Tsukune's back.

"No just me!" Moka argues griping his arm tighter. The girls argue amongst themselves as Tsukune sighs in defeat, concentrating on keeping in his nose bleed from Kurumu's constant rubbing that was turning him on. They finally get to the club room

and gasp in shock at the sight in front of them. Gin, burning his pictures into a pile of ash. The group takes their seats in silence, no bickering about who gets to sit with who, no golden wash tubs or ice kuni's just silence as they watch their  
/club president burning the evidence of his more than sketchy and even more than ettchi past. Once he's done he looks to his club members and is about to speak when the door slams wide open much like yesterday to reveal a troubled looking red hairedvampire.  
Shocked by the silence surrounding the room, Kokoa looked at her sister and her sisters friends with confusion at their odd behaviour before turning to Ginand shooting him death glares as he looks at her with blatant want.

"What's going on?" She demands with her hands on her small hips.

"Gin just burned all of his 'pictures'" Kurumu informs her still dumbfounded by the wolfs odd behaviour. Kokoa whips her head round to Ginshocked.

"What!" She shouts in suprise. Could this be because... She soon shook that thought out of her head, scolding herself for being so utterly ridiculous.

"So gin who's the girl that is making you want to change?" The love succubus asks with a knowing smirk. The wolf looks at her with a challenging glint to his eye.

"What girl?" He asks with a smirk feigning ignorance.

"I am a love succubus, I know when a boy has a crush yahoo" Kurumu confirms with a flick of her blue ponytail and sits on Tsukune's lap facing him so her breasts are in his face, making blood drizzle from his nose. Kokoa found herself interested

in this conversation and was waiting for Ginsreply when he turns his gaze towards her with a wink. Kokoa sneers at him and sticks her nose up, walking to her desk. Gin watches the way her skirt flutters as she walks, giving him a slight glanceat  
her black panties.

After an evening of club activities, cat fights and teasing, it was finally time to head back to the dorms, the rest of the group walked ahead making a lot of noise as Kokoa trailed behind deep in thought about mates and her plan to kill the pervertedwolf,  
even though her heart wasn't 100% into it right moment, she had two questions to ask him and was desperate to hear the answers.

Gin was ignoring the bickering of the four girls over Tsukune and who he would be spending the night was trying to focus on the events of earlier in his dorm room and the young vampire. He couldn't help but want her and wonder what  
would have happened if she hadn't pushed him off at the last second. He also was wondering how he could endup in the same position with her once again. Once they got to the dorm buildings the arguments were getting heated and the four female  
monsters were starting to get into their monster forms, not that there was much difference to their human

forms, and got into a fighting stance. Gin took that as his cue to leave, not wanting to get hurt and said his haste goodbyes before looking towards Kokoa who was now entering the girls dorm building without so much as a goodnight. The wolfchuckledand  
scratched the back of his neck not surprised at the girls bad attitude, if he was really honest he would admit that it turns him on even more.

"Well I'm hitting the sack" he declares, getting ignored by the girls but receiving a "g'night man" from Tsukune at he try's to break up the girls with a tired expression and a sigh. Gin walkedinto his room and fellinto his bed exhausted, thinking  
/about the way she laid beneath him. He could smell her scent on his sheets with his dog like sense of smell, reminding him of how she looked up at him with desire... Or maybe he imagined that part. But her being there was completely real.

For some reason Kokoa couldn't get Gin out of her head, she needed to know two things and they had been bugging her all night. She had tried to think of the answers but came up blank or with reasons that she would never allow to cross her  
about an hour of her tossing and turning she decided that she needed to know and got up from bed in her bed shirt that stopped just below her butt with no shoes and opened to door to her dorm, checking nobody was around and raced tothe boys  
building, stopping at the door she fled from earlier. She raised her fist to knock when the door opened revealing Gin, topless with just some pyjama bottoms and no headband to push his hair back. He smirked at the girl in front ofhim and moved  
to the side, allowing her to enter his room.


End file.
